Never Abandon the Mission
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Ep. 18. Wash decides to go with Carolina. What will the Blues and Reds do?


**Episode 18...what can I say? Obviously, I don't own _Red vs Blue_. I placed this up before Monday because that episode would probably ruin this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for it being rushed.**

* * *

Washington looked over his unhappy friends. All of them were huddled amongst their own groups; the Reds on one side, the Blues on the other. All of them were mad with Caboose being the saddest. Donut and Doc were standing over the two teams respectively, trying to figure out what had happened.

Wash felt guilt creep through him as he watched over their pitiful selves; he had failed them. It had been his fault that he dragged them into this situation. He should have said no to Carolina the minute she showed up, but when Caboose had heard about finding Epsilon, he grew excited, and Wash couldn't say no to Caboose; he felt guilty for taking Caboose's best friend away from him...twice. Now, all of them were nursing the wounds they sustained from Church's outburst.

Footsteps from behind made him quickly turn and raise his rifle. He knew who it was, and didn't even flinch when he saw Carolina come to a stop. He would protect his friends from any more harm, including an ex-teammate.

"Wash," she said, sounding defeated.

"What do you want Carolina?" he demands, keeping his voice cold and even.

"Wash, you know the Director needs to pay for what he did. Those courts will never give him his just punishment. Only we can." She was actually pleading; that was new.

"I'm not letting you use my friends as meat-shields just for vengeance," he responded, never lowering his weapon.

Carolina's shoulders slumped slightly. Wash held his position for another second before he lowered his weapon.

"However, I will go with you and Epsilon to deal with the Director," Wash responded. "I do owe him for what happened with my A.I. But we're not bringing them." Wash nodded behind him to the simulation troopers who hadn't even known the conversation was occurring. "They're to stay here, understand? I'm not letting them get any more into this then they already are; this isn't their fight."

"You really think the three of us can do it?" Carolina questioned.

"Tex was able to break her way out of the Mother of Invention, and then back in again," Wash said, knowing how the name riled Carolina up. "If you think you're better than her, then shouldn't this be easy?"

Carolina released a small chuckle.

"Fine, you win," she said. "Let's go."

Wash looked over his shoulder once to the group before following his old leader. He didn't really think he'd be back; he didn't want to say goodbye. They had barely gotten around the side of the building before they heard noise behind him.

"Agent Washington?"

Washington stopped and turned around, finding Caboose, Tucker, and Doc standing some feet behind him. Carolina stopped and looked behind her as well. Church, upon hearing Caboose, appeared, though he didn't say a word as he hovered by the Freelancer.

"Where are you going?" Caboose continued, sounding so pitifully sad.

"I'm going to head out with Carolina and deal with the Director," Washington answered. "You and the Reds are going to stay here. We'll be back."

"Hold on, you and the psycho are going alone?" Tucker questioned.

Wash glanced back at Carolina, checking to make sure she wasn't aiming at the teal suited trooper. When he found that she wasn't, he turned back to the Blues.

"Yes. Don't worry about us," Washington responded.

"You're going to face hundreds of fighters on your own?" Doc questioned, having gotten the information from an angry Tucker.

"Yes, and we really need to get going. You and the Reds stay here, and don't kill each other until I return, understand?" Wash ordered as he thought, _If I come back._

By then, the Reds had slowly moved to hear the conversation taking place.

"But... but what if you don't come back?" Caboose questioned.

"Don't worry about us Caboose; we're Freelancers. We're used to doing this sort of thing," Washington said, trying to reassure his friend that everything would be okay. "Now all of you stay here."

He turned to follow Carolina again, but was stopped by Caboose yet again.

"I'll go with you," Caboose responded.

Washington stopped and turned to look at the blue simulation trooper. He stood sure of himself, looking at Wash with his shoulders squared. Though Wash couldn't see his face, he was sure Caboose held a determined look in his eyes. Before Washington could open his mouth to say anything, Tucker stepped up and stood beside Caboose.

"I'll go too. I'm not willing to defend Blue base by myself from the Reds," Tucker responded.

Wash blinked, watching as Doc stepped up next.

"Hey, one of you may get hurt. And I've been ready those textbooks, so my skills have gotten better," Doc offered as an explanation.

Wash sighed.

"You guys don't have to," Washington insisted.

"But we want to," Caboose responded quickly. "We're your friends, and we'll help."

Wash blinked, but was at a loss for words.

"Hey! If this is a new adventure, then I want in," Donut proclaimed as he stepped up. "I've apparently been missing the others."

_No, not him,_ Washington thought.

"Look, all of you-"

"Well, if Donut is going, then I guess we Reds will go to," Sarge spoke up. "We never leave our own behind."

"Awwh man. Couldn't we just do as he suggested and stayed here?" Grif whined, though it wasn't as high-pitched as his normal whines were.

"Guys, really-"

"No way we're backing out now, A-... Wash," Tucker said.

"Never abandon the mission!" Simmons added.

Wash stared in silence and surprise at the assembled group of simulation soldiers that stood in front of him. Though he couldn't see what they looked like because of their helmets, he could tell they were all determined just by the way they were standing. Releasing a small sigh under his breath, Wash finally relented and nodded.

"Very well," he said. "But all of you are going to stick close and do as I say, understand?"

The group nodded collectively. Washington turned to look at Carolina. Church looked like he was about to say something, but he thought better about it and simply disappeared back into Carolina's helm. Carolina looked at Wash and nodded. Wash nodded back, not needing to say a word. She turned and began to lead the way with Wash following after, and the troopers following him. He made it a point to keep himself between the two groups, ready to defend them with his very life if she dared to attack. Just because they agreed to help didn't mean he was going to let her kill them or let them get hurt.

That just wasn't allowed.


End file.
